What if Ryou became just like Bakura
by TearsOFFallenAngel
Summary: Ryou is acting strangely, and it is scaring Bakura. But Bakura is the only one able to help him. And there is a price...


What if Ryou became  
Just like Bakura?  
  
Ryou walked slowly from school, but not too slow so he could get home quickly. He didn't want to get punished anymore then he already would be. And knowing Bakura, he would find some excuse to hurt him. When he got there, he slowly walked up to his room to find his Yami waiting impatiently for him.  
"Your late again," Bakura growled. "The teacher held me back," Ryou replied quietly, knowing what was coming.  
"That's no excuse!" and he went after the already scared white- haired boy. Bakura punched him in the face a couple times and had already knocked him down and was kicking him when he realized something was wrong. Ryou wasn't huddled in a ball like normal, but was just sitting there, with no tears, no sadness, just nothing. Or at least that is what it looked like at first. But after a little while of getting kicked around some more, he smiled. Not his usual smile, this one for some reason sent chills up Bakura's back. It was evil. As he realized that, he stopped beating him. "What's wrong with you?" asked Bakura sarcastically.  
With that question asked, Ryou realized what he was doing and then burst into tears, leaving Bakura very confused.  
  
The next day at school Yugi and everyone else noticed that Ryou was acting strangely. Yami suspected that it had something to do with Bakura. Nobody could figure out what was wrong with him, not even Bakura. But when Ryou got home, he expected a minor beating for general purposes, but he got the knife treatment instead for confusing Bakura the night before. While giving Ryou more scars he noticed that he was smiling again. He was distracted so much he cut himself. Naturally, he sucked on the cut and knew that Ryou hated the sight of blood but still asked him for the sheer pleasure of his reaction.  
"Would you like some?" then he extended his finger to Ryou. At first Ryou stared at it absently, but then slowly grabbed his hand and started to suck on it. Bakura didn't even realize that Ryou was doing it for a couple of seconds, because he was enjoying the felling. He finally looked down at his hikari and noticed him smiling again. How strange. this just isn't the wimpering Ryou he knew. It was someone completely different. Someone like himself. then he realized why Ryou was acting this way:  
After all the beatings, he must finally have become the person Bakura has been hoping for. They sat there for more then a hour(the blood stopped a while ago) just peacefully thinking to themselves. Finally Ryou lifted his head still smiling sadistically.  
"Thank you, Bakura-san, it was delicious," was all he said. With that said Bakura retreated back to his soul room to ponder the change. The next day at school.  
"Good morning Ryou!" said Yugi enthusiastically. "What do you want, runt?" he spat at him.  
"Ryou? Are you ok?" asked Yugi causiously. His reply at first was another sadistic smile, then. "Never better. You could say I've finally become a man," "Did Bakura do anything to you?" Again the smile,  
"No, he is weak,"  
  
Yami heard this and sat in his soul room thinking what could have changed Ryou. /Yami?/ asked Yugi mentally, /do you know what's wrong with Ryou?/ //No aibou, I don't but I think we'll all find out soon.// His voice faded as he went back into his musings.  
  
Ryou walked in his room to find Bakura there with another agitated look. But all Ryou did was sit down and begin his homework. "Well aren't you going to say anything-" he was cut off by Ryou just looking at him. "I'm busy right now and I don't need you bothering me." He snapped at him. Bakura was taken aback for a moment but regained his composture and yell back at him.  
"You dare speak to me that way?!" he asked half mockingly. "And if I am???" he asked rivaling Bakura's mockery.  
"So you are going to defy me then huh? I'll just have to teach you to obey," he said getting ready to strike. Before he knew what was happening, Ryou had taken a knife and slashed a cut in Bakura's arm. Both of them stood there for a while, staring at each other. The only sound heard was the blood dripping off the knife.  
"R-Ryou what have you become?" Bakura asked slowly, while eyeing his "hikari". "Just like you, isn't that what you wanted?" he sneered.  
"Y-You thought that I wanted you to become a monster like me? No I never wanted that," he replied with a pleading look. "Then why all the beatings? Why do you say you want me to become a man, huh?" he asked quickly, not at the least dropped his gaze.  
"B-Because I-I was jealous-" "Don't you dare give me that bull!!! I know you did it so you could make me like you- Someone who likes the sight of blood, the pleasure of pain you did that to me!" he yelled, his eyes narrowing.  
"All I did was take my anger out on you. I was angry because you were always so nice. I liked you being nice but I didn't want to look weak in front of you," Bakura was now pleading but Ryou didn't care. All he wanted now was for the ex- tomb robber to feel the pain that he felt. "LIAR!!!!!" he yelled and charged at a very sad looking Yami, knife raised, poised to strike.  
"If this makes you feel better, then attack. I know I've deserved it," he spread out his arms and when Ryou striked him, he began to shed tears. "I'm sorry for the pain I've caused for you," and was knocked unconscious.  
But Ryou didn't stop. His face splattered with blood and stopped only to let him wake up. He sat on the bed for about two hours before Bakura finally woke up. He had lost so much blood he could only move his head up to look at Ryou, who was taken aback by the tears.  
"Why do you cry? You yourself said that you didn't want to look weak so you never cry," he asked twirling the knife impatiently. "Because I am ashamed of myself for turning you into a monster," he stopped to cough, "I was so proud of how when I hit you, you still were able to be so nice to everyone. It made me happy and warm all over," he coughed again and harder, "But now, now your.just like I was," Ryou was touched by this outburst, so he got up and walked over to his Yami. He crouched down and smiled, not the new smile but the old, friendly smile.  
"Are you really telling the truth?" Bakura, now too weak to speak nodded his head in reply.  
"Then here," he handed Bakura the knife, "if you want me to be like I used to be then here's your shot," Ryou took hold of Bakura's hand to help him jam it in Ryou's heart.  
"Thanks for teaching me everything." his voice faded as he fell in Bakura's lap. Bakura smiled and cradled a dead Ryou as he faded away.  
"Domo arigato gozaimasu my little Ryou, my little aibou. My little fallen angel." and he completely faded as Ryou fell gracefully to the floor, smiling his kind smile.  
  
Yugi came over to find the door unlocked and walked into Ryou's room, screamed and called for his Yami. He came out in a temporary form, kneeled down next to Ryou and smiled.  
"Don't worry aibou, both Ryou and Bakura are happy now," he said trying to hold back the tears and looked back to find Yugi crying his heart out. He got up and held Yugi close to him as the little hikari slowly calmed down.  
  
Meanwhile in heaven two white haired boys, one with white angel wings and the other with black demonic wings went down to earth and sat next to Yugi and his Yami and comforted them. The two live ones didn't know why but felt better all of a sudden and Yami knew.  
"Rest in peace my dear friends." and he went back into his soul room while Yugi set up the funeral.  
"Ryou, where ever you are, domo arigato for surviving."  
  
"Doo itashimashite Yugi-san," replied Ryou as tears sparkled on his face, "I'll see you soon."  
Bakura came up to him and tried to comfort him. "It's not your fault. There is nothing you can do, that's how its meant to be."  
  
Somewhere on earth, Yugi and his Yami die of a mysterious illness. 


End file.
